


My Dovahkiin

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Temperature Play, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Dragonslayer in the streets, bottom in the sheets...You know where this is going.





	My Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> idk if they're really undertones

“Close your eyes, my Dovahkiin. I’ll tell you when to open them.”

Aadring obeyed and relaxed, enjoying the sensuality of the ropes snug around her wrists and ankles and the silken sheets of Proudspire Manor’s bed against her skin. It felt so good to be home, she thought, and let out a contented sigh. Being bound spread-eagle by her Housecarl-turned-lover felt even better.

“It always amuses me,” Jordis purred in her ear, “to hear inn patrons whisper about your ‘dominant aura’.”

The auburn-haired Nord chuckled, and then sighed again as her lover’s hands smoothed up the length of her battle-hardened body. “As though slaying a dragon-god has anything to do with what I like in bed.”

“No, indeed.” The bed creaked as Jordis rose and stepped away. At the sound of pouring water, Aadring wondered what the sword-maiden planned for her tonight. Footsteps returned to the bed, which shifted as the tough young woman climbed back on. “Frost breath,” she commanded.

The auburn-haired Nord warrior spoke a quiet _“Fo,”_ felt an icy breeze leave her lips, and heard something flash-freeze.

“Good.” Jordis sounded pleased more with herself than with her lover. The bed shifted again; Aadring realized that Jordis was getting comfortable between her legs. She heard a sound like something being pulled apart. “You, my Dovahkiin, are a living legend,” the sword-maiden said. Her warm, youthful voice bore affection, pride, and a taste of wickedness. “You saved Tamriel from the World-Eater. You entered Sovngarde as a mortal still alive, and returned to tell the tale. And I…” Aadring held her breath in anticipation of her lover’s next words. “I,” Jordis said huskily, “can make you feel whatever… I… want.”

Ice brushed the Dragonborn’s clitoris, making her gasp and jerk at the ropes binding her to the bed. Jordis laughed – a light, pleased laugh which inspired no resentment – and circled the ice around Aadring’s hood. “Welcome to Skyrim, Aadring,” she said. “Open your eyes.” The Dragonborn looked down the length of her spread-eagle body.

In the hand of the lithe, muscular blonde was a thick shaft of ice.

Aadring stared, and then her eyes rolled back in her head while her lover ran the ice down and up her labia. She looked again, and her throat went dry. It was… big. Jordis had to know it was too big.

Jordis smirked, trailed the end of the rounded icicle up her cunt’s opening, and kept going. She drew a smooth, steady line of cold over the Dragonborn’s clit – Aadring arched off the bed – across her mound – her hips rolled – along the central line of her abs – she giggled and writhed, helpless to escape – between her breasts… up her neck…

The ice traced a wet circuit of the her lips. She opened them wide, inviting the frozen toy inside with shallow pants of breath. “Hold out your tongue for me, my Dovahkiin.” Aadring obeyed and watched the ice, now dripping with meltwater, touch her tongue. When she gasped and twitched away, Jordis gripped her jaw. “Hold it out,” she said, sounding firm but not critical.

“Yes, Jordis.” Aadring offered her tongue again.

The swordmaiden’s hold turned gentle, and she brought the ice to her lover’s tongue once more. Aadring concentrated on holding still while Jordis circled and teased. “Much better, my Dovahkiin.” Aadring expected Jordis to slide the icicle into her mouth, but she instead took it on a meandering path down her body. She smirked while she dwelled on Aadring’s nipples, savoring her bound lover’s gasps as her muscles tensed and flexed at the intolerable pleasure of cold. On downward she went, tracing the hard relief of the squirming dragonslayer’s abs and obliques, and licking up the water she left behind. Her warm tongue on cooled skin made Aadring sigh and smile, even as the anticipation of Jordis’s destination made her heart beat ever faster. When Jordis brought the ice close to her mound, Aadring’s body flexed hard to try and pull away from the cold. The nearer the frigid touch came to where she wanted it, the more her body seemed determined to escape – but Jordis had seen to it that she had no escape. Every instinctive flex away ended with a press back into the ice, giving Aadring the delicious feeling that she was out of control of her body. All she could do was stare at the swordmaiden’s hand as it ventured lower, and lower…

“Oh, Aadring…” Jordis grinned wide. “You look like you want something. Is there some wish I can grant you?”

The ice traced love-knots above the Dragonborn’s pubic bone. “Please…”

Her plea only earned her an arched eyebrow. “Please what, my Dovahkiin?”

The icy tip perused lower, to the edge of Aadring’s hood, making her go rigid against the ropes and the bed. It felt frigid, and fiery, and electric, and she needed it to stop teasing and push inside her. “Please fuck me with that icicle, please.”

Jordis was the image of smugness. “As you wish, my Thane.” She rested her left hand on the Dragonborn’s mons; Aadring felt fingers spread her labia. The sword-maiden caressed the tip one more time around Aadring’s exposed clit – the cold, hard touch felt excruciatingly good – and then slid it down… up… and in.

Aadring let out a cry and went taut, her walls clamping down on the frigid intrusion, but that only helped it slide further as her hot blood melted a fresh layer of water. The fullness felt perfect, was everything she’d wanted – everything her lover had made her crave – and the cold felt good, and hateful, and overwhelming, and every time she tried to wriggle, to find some semblance of comfort around the freezing-hot shaft inside her, the ropes tugged on her wrists to remind her whose she was.

And then Jordis licked her clit.

Suddenly Aadring was close, so close – she’d had no idea, it seemed to sneak up on her – and she arched her back, eyes clamping shut, and called her lover’s name – called to tell her that she was so close to coming, so close to ecstasy, and so close to spoiling her plans. “Jordis… Jordis, please…”

The sword-maiden lifted her head up. “Oh, wow… Aadring, how close are you?”

The Dragonborn choked out, “Don’t touch my clit.”

“Okay. Thank you, my love.” Jordis carefully withdrew the ice shaft, crawled up Aadring’s body, and cuddled at her side.

“Sorry,” Aadring mumbled.

“No, oh no, don’t be.” Jordis pressed a kiss to her lover’s cheek, and another to her lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get so close, so fast. It was a pleasure to watch, my love.”

Aadring began to regain her faculties. “Oh, so you’re proud of yourself?”

“Very.” Jordis chuckled and kissed her again. “And I think I’m glad that I moved up here. I want to see your face up close while I do this…”

Aadring felt ice probe her entrance again. “Jordis, I don’t know if…”

“Oh, I’m not going to touch your clit.” Jordis’s smug smile was mere inches away from Aadring’s eyes. “I’m just going to slowly stroke this in…”

Aadring shivered as the cold fullness pressed in again, spreading her cunt wide to accept it. It kept going… and going… and oh, gods, having something that cold be that far inside her… she screwed her eyes shut and strained against the ropes, and still it kept going, until the fingertips holding it brushed against her labia.

“And out…” Jordis pulled the icicle back, not so slowly, until only the tip remained inside. “And in again…” The cold returned, and if Aadring had thought she’d be used to it now, she was wrong, because it felt no less mind-twistingly wonderful and terrible than before. “Keep your eyes open, my Dovahkiin,” Jordis purred, not stopping the icicle for even a second. “I want to see what I’m doing to you.”

What you’re doing is driving me mad, Aadring thought. She wanted an end to the cold, she wanted it to go on, she wanted – she needed Jordis to fuck her faster and suck on her clit. Gazing into her lover’s bright blue eyes, she felt on the verge of begging again.

“Oh, Aadring, you look so perfectly beautiful. You’re being so good for me, my Dovahkiin.” Jordis kissed her as deep as she could. She churned the ice in time with swirls of her tongue, and the parallel signals of hot and cold made Aadring’s head spin. “I wonder,” the sword-maiden murmured against her lover’s swollen lips; “are you hoping I’ll make you come before the ice melts, or after? Are you longing to feel my warm fingers inside you… or are eager to know how it feels to come around a cold, hard, dripping-wet icicle?” Aadring answered with a whimper. “I think you want the ice,” Jordis purred; her lover’s whine confirmed it. “Oh, but that’s the trouble with ice, isn’t it? The more you want it, the hotter you get; the hotter you get, the faster it melts.” She smirked into Aadring’s pleading eyes. “You could’ve had what you wanted the first time, couldn’t you? You were so aroused, you would’ve come from just a little more attention on your clit.” The sword-maiden dipped her eyelashes and tugged on her lover’s lower lip with her teeth. “You were so good for me, not coming without knowing I wanted you to. And now, here you are, feeling that ice stroking inside you, silently begging me to finish you before your heat melts it away…” Jordis paused to savor her lover’s mewls. “You know, if you asked, I might just be nice enough to crawl back down, right where you want me, and suck hard on your throbbing clit until you come undone. Why haven’t you asked, my Dovahkiin?”

Aadring’s arms tugged towards her lover, but the ropes stopped them. She moaned as Jordis guided the ever-shrinking icicle to press upwards inside her cunt, giving her clit a hint of more stimulation – and guaranteeing it would melt even faster.

Jordis pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Why haven’t you asked to come, Aadring?”

The slayer of the dragon-god stared into her lover’s ice-blue eyes and whispered, “Because I like it when you decide.”

Grinning wide, the young warrior withdrew the icicle, now melted almost to the size of her finger, and brought it to her lips. She sucked it into her mouth, leaned forwards for a kiss, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed the icicle through the Dragonborn’s lips. “Hold it with your teeth,” she said, and then gave Aadring a devious smile. “If you haven’t come when it melts, I’ll make another toy for you to clench around.”  And then the sword-maiden crawled down her body, lowered her mouth to her cunt, and did everything Aadring had ever wanted.

Pleasure. Perfect, exquisite, divine pleasure filled the space between her legs. The warmth of Jordis’s tongue, usually so soothing and gentle, felt like dragonfire on her ice-chilled cunt. Aadring moaned past the icicle in her mouth, arching her spine, curling her toes, and grasping at the ropes to try and retain control.

“Keep it in your teeth, my Dovahkiin,” the sword-maiden warned. “Don’t break it.” Aadring nodded and held on for dear life. Maybe if she sucked on the ice, or licked and swirled her tongue around it, it would melt faster – Divines, no, that only focused her attention on her arousal even more. There was nothing to do but what she was meant to do: submit.

Aadring looked down and saw Jordis having the time of her life. Her every tortured moan and desperate squirm made the young blonde’s eyes dance. Gods, she looked beautiful – and then that became another part of her torment; Aadring knew she’d come if she let herself enjoy watching. She couldn’t escape, couldn’t grit her teeth, and couldn’t give in to her body. She could only focus on the ice and try not to come. Focus on the ice – it was melting, she could feel it shrinking – and try not to come. Focus on the ice and try not… try not to… try- try n-

“My, that was a throaty moan,” Jordis purred. “Does that mean there’s nothing between your teeth, my Dovahkiin?”

The Dragonborn went limp on the bed and nodded. The ice was gone.

“Did it melt?”

“Yes.” Aadring’s voice was hoarse and crackly.

The blonde warrior smiled wide and crawled up her lover’s body. “Very good, my Dovahkiin.” She rested with her forearms on either side of Aadring’s head and gave her a long, loving kiss. “You’ve been so wonderfully good for me.”

Aadring felt herself smile. “Thank you.”

Jordis smiled back and brushed her lover’s long auburn hair, now splayed and matted against the sheets. “Eyes closed, my Dovahkiin.” She shifted on the bed. it sounded like she was getting something from under a pillow… and pulling it on? “Ice form.”

_“Liz.”_

“Perfect.” Jordis sounded utterly wicked. “Open wide – mouth and eyes.” Obeying, Aadring saw a black leather glove on Jordis’s right hand. Her first two fingers, held together and curled, were encased in ice. “Suck, my Dovahkiin.” The blonde slid her frozen fingers into her lover’s mouth. “Suck until the ice is nice and smooth, because this is going deep in your cunt.”

Aadring took Jordis’s curled fingers as far in as they could go. The ice around them filled her lips and held her tongue against the floor of her mouth. She sucked for all she was worth, eager to get the ice down to size to fit inside her.

Jordis pulled her fingers out sooner than Aadring had in mind. The ice would be a stretch, though not for long. The warrior slunk back down her body, trailing her frozen fingers as she went, and got comfortable between her legs. “Now, where were we…”

Jordis’s teasing interlude had warmed Aadring’s nether regions, and the touch of slick ice on her cunt was as shocking and thrilling as before. She thanked the Divines for her Nord blood’s frost resistance as her lover’s frozen fingers pressed between her labia. She gasped as her body reacted; abs flexing to buck her hips away and cunt clenching to pull Jordis deeper.

The sword-maiden grinned. “Don’t make me hold you down.”

Her suggestion had the opposite effect. Aadring let herself writhe and squirm as the ice pressed deeper into her, waiting and hoping – and then Jordis set her free hand below Aadring’s abs and leaned her weight on it. She couldn’t quite hold the Dragonborn immobile, but Aadring didn’t care. The feeling of being pinned by her lover as the cold penetrated deeper and deeper into her made warmth pool between her legs.

And then the curl of Jordis’s frozen fingers bore on that spot inside her, and she groaned.

The young blonde grinned. “That’s right.” She took her weight off her hand and slid back, lowering her mouth to Aadring’s clit. The cold inside and the heat of Jordis’s breath outside made the Dragonborn shudder against the bed. “Come for me, my Dovahkiin.” The frozen fingers inside her began massaging that spot, and her lover’s mouth sealed over her clit.

At last, it was easy to obey.

* * *

Jordis pulled off her glove, cracking the last of the ice as she did, and crawled like a sabre cat up Aadring’s spent, blissful body. “Did you like that, my Dovahkiin?” She made herself at home astride her lover and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Yes,” Aadring said, and then add a mock glare; “but you’re the Daedric Prince of teasing.”

“I suppose it was a little mean of me,” the sword-maiden said with an unrepentant smile, “to toy with you in so many ways.” Aadring narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, but couldn’t keep herself from smiling back. Jordis held her eyes for a sweet moment – and then smirked and pinched her nipples. “But you like it when I’m a little mean, don’t you, my Dovahkiin?”

“Yes.” Aadring enjoyed admitting it.

The sword-maiden’s strong hands grasped lean Dragonborn breast and kneaded, making her lover sigh with pleasure. “You like it when I take what I want.”

“Divines, yes…”

Jordis’s eyes went dark. “Say it.” She pinched Aadring’s nipples harder and added a tug.

Aadring groaned, arching her back, and obeyed. “I love it when you take what you want, Jordis.”

The sword-maiden arched an eyebrow. “Oh, you love it, do you?” She lowered her face close to her bound lover’s. “Tell me why.”

“Because it shows how much you want me.”

Jordis kissed her hard. “That’s why I tie you down, my love,” she growled against Aadring’s lips; “I want you far too much to leave you free.” She nipped at her neck, gave her nipples a fierce final pinch, and moved to straddle her mouth. Aadring gazed up her lover’s long, well-trained body to the blonde hair spilling over broad shoulders and the blue eyes burning down at her. “Make me come, my Dovahkiin,” the sword-maiden said, and took what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got a kick out of this. Leave a comment, let me know :)


End file.
